gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dodo8
Leave me a message. ---- RE: Affiliates Thanks Dodo for helping get the affiliates header up. Now editors can access different branches and topics of the GTA series easier. Once again thanks. Sasquatch101 (talk) 00:37, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Proposal Check out the GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:59, June 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hmm, 3rd place? So they lost the last game(s)? About the Europa League, sometimes the small ones kick the big ones' asses...we'll see. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 22:53, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Seen it. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:57, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Noticeboard I just left mikey a message about how the votes for the community noticeboard are counted. I know it takes 60% for a patroller, and 70% for an admin to be promoted; but does it take a percentage, or are the votes counted at face value is the real question. This proposal may then in fact pass because there are still a few people who haven't voted and the vote right now is neck and neck. So if you know how the noticeboad votes are counted let me know becuase I don't think there is a current rule for how the votes should be counted. The proposal might still be alive. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:52, June 12, 2013 (UTC) File names Dragos, those are the names the Image Policy indicates. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:14, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh I thought the files needed the "Screenshots"/ "Artworks" in their names... I can't go to FB right now, I'm going to have dinner. If I finish doing my Stats Excel Work, for Maths, I'll chat a bit with you. See you in a bit. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:06, June 13, 2013 (UTC) OK, seeya. Tomorrow's the last schoolday before the Big Holidays (at last). Talk to you in the weekend, then. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:55, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Approval So I created an image here, ready for your feedback. What do you think of it? JBanton (Talk | ) 17:21, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Facebook I've send you a Friend Request on your Facebook. Now I'm not going to say my full name here, this message is, shall you say, notification about the Request. Over and Out, Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 01:39, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Help Hey Dodo, I've just created a new archive for my talk page, but if I go to my talkpage it automatically goes to the first archive. Can you tell me how to get the second archive to appear by default when I go to my talk page? Thanks. Boomer8 (talk) 05:50, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Dodo. Boomer8 (talk) 01:25, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Heist I think both the missions and the TV show are based on similar ideas, I doubt the missions are based on a failed TV show. Tom Talk 09:56, June 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Done. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:00, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I don't like Neymar. But the girls over here go all like "Oh Neymar is my idol, oh he's so cute OMG <3 yay yay"... Anyway, I think Barcelona's overdoing it in contracting Neymar: if Neymar gets lucky, all of the attention will be on him and Messi will be put aside...well, if both were put aside, I wouldn't mind it anyway because Cristiano Ronaldo plays much better than those two together. Rusescu's going to Sevilla? If he keeps scoring a lot, maybe he can be transferred to even bigger teams. Also, have you seen us? Benfica should be already called "Little Serbia", by now...in two weeks we've bought 9 or 10 serbians, and we already had Matiç. Who knows, the next one may be called "Niko Belliç"... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:18, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Maybe it's because of their price: if Serbia doesn't qualify to World Cups that often, than their players have to be much cheaper than portuguese players, per example. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:28, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, the Romanian Liga isn't given much attention, that's the truth. That's why they buy your players off at such a cheap wage. But hey, have you seen that player in Spain that was bought for 1€? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:40, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Can't remember his name. He played in a 2nd Division team and was bought by Bétis, I think. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:46, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Later. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:50, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Protection I don't think the Admin only protection is required, maybe the middle setting. Tom Talk 10:55, June 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Not sure if you've seen it yet, but I've already protected all of them some minutes ago (10-40 mins). Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:53, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, I can live with my PS3, there are games that are only made for consoles and there's no way I can get a new computer: neither do I have enough money, nor will my parents buy me a new fucking one of those! Can you believe this? With my grades, I can't get a new PC... Thanks for the advice, though. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:50, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the solidarity. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:21, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Community Noticeboard Check out the GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard. Boomer8 (talk) 03:55, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Speculation The game is unreleased, so nothing is 100% right. And who said it will be a side mission.Kingrhem talk 09:43, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I found this phone... Hey, Dragos. The other day when I was playing GTA IV, I noticed this phone, a phone I don't think we've made an article about. I'll upload the pics I captured, but I'll do it tomorrow. See you tomorrow, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:41, June 18, 2013 (UTC) I'll upload them now. I'm not sure which brand this phone is, though... It's a swivel phone. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:51, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm gonna organize all of the pics in a slideshow, just wait. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:59, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Take a look for yourself. UnnamedPhone-GTAIV.jpg UnnamedPhone2-GTAIV.jpg UnnamedPhone3-GTAIV.jpg UnnamedPhone4-GTAIV.jpg UnnamedPhone5-GTAIV.jpg UnnamedPhone6-GTAIV.jpg UnnamedPhone7-GTAIV.jpg Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:13, June 19, 2013 (UTC) They're looked alike, but this phone looks like a swivel phone (you know, those you push up and down). Maybe a new variant? BTW: The mark you've got, ain't that a great mark? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:48, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Revert Hi Dodo, why did you revert my edit on Trevor Phillips's page? isn't he a Protagonist? btw I sent you add on Facebook. Kingrhem talk 17:24, June 20, 2013 (UTC) See it now, is it in the correct place? Kingrhem talk 17:41, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Question Hey Dodo, I'm trying to upload a photo, but I'm not 100% sure if the image name is right. Could you take a look plrase and tell me if I'm right or wrong. :) Ciao Instulent (talk) 09:39, June 21, 2013 (UTC) The reason I asked you is because the Image Policy page is very hard ''to understand... so there's no need to get mad at me..Instulent (talk) 09:48, June 21, 2013 (UTC) So, is it safe to upload it.. or am I going to get blocked... again? Instulent (talk) 09:53, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Meh.. it doesn't matter now. Anyway, how are you? Instulent (talk) 10:00, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Good luck with the exams! Sounds like alot of work for a exam tho.. Instulent (talk) 10:00, June 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Already protected all of them. About the phone, it might be a different one. I've found several different phones in LC. As soon as I find another new one, I'll let you know. Also, if your grades are good, how come you're talking about them as if they suck? o.O Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:17, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Them marks ain't always fair, right? Well, I'm hearing US Radio but a'ight, I'll take a break. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:50, June 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Well, I heard that you'll be banned from the CL in the next 5 times you make it to the 1st or 2nd places in the Liga, today afternoon, in the news. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:53, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I can't, I'm going to sleep in a bit. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:37, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Seeya! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:41, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Idea *Hi Dodo, and, are you in vacation? Here the school year ended Wednesday. So, the Idea is alright, if he's demoted to Patroller and I may be vote in your request for Admin if you want. But first we'll see how the things will unfold in the next days... I am not sure if I will make a request too, but about Winter Moon demotion it's a decision from the bureaucrats... --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 10:34, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Come to my wiki Hi Dragos , I started a new wiki and I need someone like you in it . [[User:Kingrhem|'Kingrhem']] [[User talk:Kingrhem|''Talk]] 14:09, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :Try this one http://chatlink.wikia.com/wiki/Chat_Link_Wiki.[[User:Kingrhem|'Kingrhem']] [[User talk:Kingrhem|''Talk]] 19:20, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::edit any page so I can promote you. [[User:Kingrhem|'Kingrhem']] [[User talk:Kingrhem|Talk]] 19:45, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Dodo, I was not giving personal attacks, I was just giving my own opinion. And I can't vote because Jeff took down the request which is completely communistic and unfair. If that demotion request does come back up I suggest you vote '''support' if you want a chance of becoming an admin. You, along with a few other patrollers, are way more quallified for the admin job rather than Winter Moon. You're more active, have more edits, and you're actually part of the community by voting on the community noticeboard, requests, ect. Boomer8 (talk) 17:48, June 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: FlagIcon I've protected it. I thought it was a good idea, but the Portuguese flag definetely won me over hahahahahaha just kidding. :D Any news on that matter; You know, the "park" matter? Leave me a message on Facebook. I'm a bit out of time, right now but I'll read it as soon as I can. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:57, June 29, 2013 (UTC) OK, good. As soon as I'm finished tidying up my room I'll meet you there. See you in a bit. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:06, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm there. How about you? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:55, June 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Nationality Hey Dodo. I live in the United States. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:56, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Wait, So Now It's Compulsory To... Sup, Dodo8. Just wanted to know, that, is it compulsory to write the Grand Theft Auto games in italic? Just curious. I would not go against this wiki's rules. Thanks. Quickscopa (talk) 09:32, July 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thank you for the elucidation. Also, you're doing a pretty good job at keeping the wiki great. Quickscopa (talk) 09:41, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Where I live Um Dodo, you should know that I live in the US, there is no city of Suawnee in the country of Georgia, only in the US, I'm just letting you know that okay. Talk to me later! Cloudkit01 (talk) 13:53, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Well my parent's side of the family moved to New York from Italy, France & Sweden way before they were born I think, I should ask them about that. Cloudkit01 (talk) 20:20, July 1, 2013 (UTC) RE RE Nationality I don't know why Mikey would say that I don't like in the US; because I do. I usually edit late at night so it might look like I'm in a different time zone or something. I'm in California in the pacific time zone. Sasquatch101 (talk) 18:36, July 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Note: Well, since you talked to me in portuguese I'm going to reply in portuguese too, because if I translated it to romanian on Google Translator, the romanian used would really suck. Olá. Não dá para vir tão cedo, Dragos, só a partir das 20:15, normalmente. Obrigado pelos elogios à minha turma hahaha. E sim, não me dou mal com nenhum deles, sou amigo da maioria deles. Somos 20 na turma. Então e o carro do pai do teu amigo? Como é que se chamava, mesmo, o carro? Sobre o Skype, eu não o uso muito, e acho que a minha webcam tem um problema, e não posso fazer videoconferência. PS: Dragos, I was kidding about Sasquatch and Cloudkit. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:52, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, I was. Nevermind, nothing to be feared, Draggy. Also, I thought you were a friend of that guy. :D Eh. Well, how about the things at the park? How'd it go? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:25, July 1, 2013 (UTC) It's OK. Speedy recovery! About the girls, every boy about our age does. It's normal. Specially when they're pretty.... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:47, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Já votei. Boa ideia, Dragos! Como vai a diarreia? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:18, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Aș vrea să vorbesc cu tine pe Skype, dar eu sunt cu probleme de familie și computerul meu este desprinderea un pic. În plus, cred că webcam-mea este un pic cam distrus. : ( Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:18, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Bine, Dragos. Voi încerca rezolva acel prôblema. Ne vedem mai târziu, Dragos. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:09, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I selected the right words out of all of the results at Google Translator. Now, its Portuguese messed up a little, because: "left" (<---) means the opposite of "right" (--->), in Portuguese, and it translated to "à esquerda", which means "to the left". Minor mistake, though. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:17, July 4, 2013 (UTC) OK. But it's good enough for a "non-romanian", right? Maybe one or two words are missing, but overall, I think it's not that bad, eh? :D Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:31, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :) You do good for a "non-portuguese", too. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:41, July 4, 2013 (UTC) It's OK. Kinda like me, only there are words that I can understand and I don't need to translate those. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:55, July 4, 2013 (UTC) RE RE RE Nationality No prob it was just a mistake. also I'll vote on that idea right now. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:18, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Doodoo Just passing by to say hi. RE: I don't know what to say. I buy my games with my own money, so I don't really have this kind of problem. If you have a trouble of keep playing on your aging console, then you must get a game that will keep your ass on the console long enough. Back when I first got my PS3, my mother thought on selling it once she saw me not playing it for a month (because I only had two games, one which I already finished in a day), but after I got my third game (GTA4) I kept playing for each day for the next several years, before getting more and more titles. Just buy a game that would keep you hooked up for the next several months until V's release, like Red Dead Redemption. - ILan (XD • • Home ) 09:48, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :I'm alright. I'm currently playing two games on my PS3: The Last of Us, a PS exclusive, and Metal Gear Rising, a fast paced action game. Both are really, really fun. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:41, July 3, 2013 (UTC) You've found an S5??? I just looked at the full artwork you uploaded for Lamar, my word it looks a lot like a Audi S5. I like it :) JBanton (Talk | ) Flags Done :). Tom Talk 10:39, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Vote Hey can you vote on the Community Noticeboard. Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:08, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Noticeboard Yes Ok, but it is right. So Dodo I know that you want to be promoted as admin like the other patrollers to, isn't? But if you are doing more work as an admin who doesn't do nothing you gotta fight for you rights! I'll not be blocked because it's my opinion, if I been to rough so I have the acknowledgment. But I know that you think too, admit it. It's injustice. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 13:10, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, you're right :) --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 13:51, July 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Chat I wish I could on chat Dodo, but I'm kinda in the middle of something important, but I'll go on chat for a little while okay. Cloudkit01 (talk) 13:52, July 6, 2013 (UTC) No, I haven't enter chat Dodo. Cloudkit01 (talk) 14:14, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I told you Dodo, I'm kinda in the middle of something important there, but I can see if I'll go on chat for a while okay. Cloudkit01 (talk) 14:20, July 6, 2013 (UTC) The Vote looks final That was a pretty crazy request but I felt it had to be done. If (most likely) WM is not demoted that is something everyone has to except but I still feel the same. I wish the edit requirements were stricter too; because one edit per quarter year allowed is insane. See you later. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:15, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Reply Mikey is not the be all and end all on how to be an admin. Messi1983 (talk) 11:12, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ::How do you know Winter Moon does not log in almost everyday? By his edits? Messi1983 (talk) 12:26, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :::04:52, July 7, 2013 - Last time Winter Moon logged in. He is about and possibly been keeping an eye here. Messi1983 (talk) 12:32, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::I only checked it 5 minutes ago. Messi1983 (talk) 12:42, July 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Not much, Draggy. How are you? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:21, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Grounded. I can visit the wiki, but I can't go to Facebook. My ma's right here, she's just ironing the clothes, and if she catches me at FB, I'll be grounded from even touching the PC...life, oh life, eh? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:26, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I know, but not every parents are the same, right? I can't go there today, I won't have time during the week because I only log in at 20:30 and get out at 21:00 - 21:30. usually...well, if you're still awake tomorrow, I think we can talk, 'causeI think I can go to Facebook tomorrow, as long as I don't cause any trouble. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:35, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Too bad, then...OK, talk to you soon. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:21, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Drogos, can we talk on Facebook chat ? [[User:Kingrhem|'Kingrhem']] [[User talk:Kingrhem|''Talk]] 19:08, July 7, 2013 (UTC) IT'S COMING!! :D New images bro http://www.gtaforums.com/index.php?showtopic=564136 can't really chat about them :( JBanton (Talk | ) 15:07, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Dragos, you wanna chat on Facebook ? [[User:Kingrhem|'Kingrhem']] [[User talk:Kingrhem|Talk]] 17:29, July 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Szukala's and Pintilli's were the best in my opinion, though the first one was very good too. Great goals! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:26, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Is Skopje a good team? About BAWSAQ, I think we should wait for the game to be published. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:53, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, I don't think you're gonna have THAT much trouble, then... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:57, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Reply So what do you want me to do? Tom Talk 13:32, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :Oh alright. I have no issues with it, you seem to know what you're doing. Tom Talk 14:17, July 13, 2013 (UTC) How's it looking? Hey Mr.D, I've been working on my le sandbox lately, so what do ya think and do you think it would work? (Honest opinion please :D) http://gta.wikia.com/User:Instulent/Sandbox Instulent (talk) 15:42, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Ya, I probably will do.. but for now I'll list them all there :D Fancy a le chat? Instulent (talk) 15:54, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Any chicken? If so, save some for me! Instulent (talk) 15:58, July 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: I did...in fact, I was the one who fixed the intro and added some more info. Ilan added the pics, I think. I can't really do much else...more info, only when either Rockstar starts developing on the housing angle, or publishes GTA V. That webcam thing in my laptop is getting fixed, so I'm editing out of my ma's computer. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:04, July 14, 2013 (UTC) That's exactly why I took it to the "PC Clinic" shop, which is nearby. They should have it ready in 3 weeks, though, because they said they had a lot of PC's to fix and they just cameback from their holidays... :( Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:50, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I'd already logged off, so I didn't see your message. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:09, July 15, 2013 (UTC) OK, I'm going there too. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:25, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Heya Just wanted to say thanks for editing the 'Reception' section. Ya'know, I didn't really plan it to be 'editable', was going to use quotes from the wiki about me (like those on Mikey and Tony's pages). Thanks bro, I too consider you as a close friend here. BTW I'm planning to make a blog about the top 25 moments in the GTA games (story-wise), and I wanted to ask you what were your favorite moments in the franchise. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )''' 10:24, July 15, 2013 (UTC)